Warlord
Warlords are genetically engineered versions of Overlords designed to push the limits of all biological organisms to their limits while staying relatively out of combat. At first glance they look like squids with smog coming out of their backs. While not exactly intimidating, these unit make up for this in their ability to support others in battle. For personal defense, Warlords can emit a painful ultrasonic shriek that can cause the brains of small organisms to explode (Starship Troopers: Brain Bug; Animorphs: Howler). Slightly more powerful than the ones used by Terran Spectres, these hypersonic shrieks either kill or immobilize anything nearby. Even crystal and non-crystal based circuitry is damaged by the high frequency sounds to the point of shattering. The Overlord's sac system was altered to produce multiple types of mutagenic substances to augment the capabilities of any living being. One notable substance generated by Warlords is Rage inducing spore that increases the ferocity of any organism that it comes in contact with (Transformers: Hate Plague; Fox Searchlight Pictures: 28 Days Later). Once these spores reach the bloodstream, they begin to mutate muscles, adrenal glands, and the nervous system to dangerous levels. Weak strains such as Zerglings become four times stronger making them almost as deadly as a Zealot. The only flaw in using the spores is that the minds of the those affected become so feral, controlling them become increasingly difficult. When every enemy unit and building has been destroyed, the effect units begin killing each other unless closely micro-managed. Because the spores were developed to seep through an Ultralisk's carapace, Neosteel armor is absolutely no help in insulating a person from their effects. Warlords can spawn mutated Changelings called Symbiotes. Unlike the originals, Symbiotes do not morph their bodies into another unit themselves. Instead, they cover a host body like a second skin adding an extra layer of protection against most conventional forms of attack (Marvel: Symbiote). By manipulating their genetic structures into the strongest biological compounds assimilated through the millennia, a 2 mm layer can have the same properties as high grade Neosteel. Symbiotes can also coat the living buildings of the Zerg in order to reinforce them from enemy attack (Warcraft III: Orc and Crypt Lord). Similar to Cerebrates, Warlords can Respawn expensive or specialist units such as ones from the Ultralisk strain (ex. Brutalisks and Omegalisks) with a modified larva. These larvae are specially made to clone the exact genetic material and neural patterns of whatever organism they are implanted in (Star Trek - Enterprise: Lyssarrian desert larvae). Upon the host's death, these larvae immediately burrow into the ground as fast as they can before forming an egg (Warcraft III: Tauren Chieftain; Dragonball Z: Cell). After a while, the cloned unit bursts out of the ground ready for combat. This is an asset when resources are scarce in a prolonged battle. Special abilities: *ENRAGE - produces an orange slime that causes units to become 4X stronger and 2X faster. If all enemy units are eliminated, enraged units attack each other unless properly micro-managed *HYPERSONIC SHRIEK - deals 45 damage (+45 vs psionic) and stuns all units around it *SPAWN SYMBIOTE - increases target biological unit or building's defense by +200 HPs (can go pass maximum, but does not regenerate once damaged) and +5 armor. Enemy melee attackers receive 5 damage for every attack they do to affected units and buildings *RESPAWN LARVA (Ultimate) - upon target unit's death, larvae forms and underground egg (200 HPs and 10 armor). Once egg finishes mutating, clone of target unit bursts out of the ground with full health Category:Freelancers Category:Meta-Breed Category:Zerg Heroes